Sakamoto Ryouma
(Midfielder) |number = 29 |element = Earth |team = Raimon |seiyuu = Chiba Susumu |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime = Episode 026 (Chrono Stone)}} Sakamoto Ryouma ( ) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A great man in several ways. He has a vision of a new Japan."'' Appearance He is a well rounded guy and has blue hair and blue eyebrows with black eyes. He has two katanas (swords) with him most of the time and he wears turquoise Japanese traditional clothing. Personality He is carefree and a joyous person but when the situation calls, he can be serious. He is also a serious eater. It was shown that he can learn things very quickly, much like Kageyama Hikaru. Plot He first appeared in front of the Raimon team falling down from a hill and landing on top of Nishiki Ryouma. Afterwards, he watched half of the Raimon team fight against Zanark Domain and is impressed by their skills, specially after Kageyama used Extend Zone to score a goal. He invited them to eat with him, in which he over-ate. He explain his idea about changing Japan to face the world to the Raimon. Suddenly, some clansmen from Okita's side barged at the room and it was revealed that he's Sakamoto Ryouma, to which shocked everyone. In episode 27 is first seen practicing with a part of the Raimon Eleven and he is shown to have natural talent for soccer because he masters the overhead kick after seeing it used by Nishki only once. Later Wonderbot tried to use the Mixi Max gun on him and Nishiki but it didn't work. During the practice Okita Souji suddenly ran in and attack Sakamoto before Zanark told him to fight through soccer instead. During the soccer battle with Zanark Domain in when Okita Souji had been given Zanark's power he was getting marked for the whole match by Okita. In episode 28, after the match, he went to see Tokugawa Yoshinobu but wasn't allowed to, so he came back to the others. But later he was invited to meet Yoshinobu. Even though they knew this was a trap, but Sakamoto and the Raimon team were still going to meet the Bakufu.They had another match with Zanark Domain to decide about restoring the imperial rule. Sakamoto tried to convince Okita to trust him but at first it didn't work. In episode 29, he was impressed when Nishiki saved Zanark who is supposed to be their enemy. Due to this, Nishiki successfully Mixi Maxed with Sakamoto. Later Raimon won the match, so Yoshinobu agreed to restore the imperail rule. Sakamoto thank Raimon for all their help and promised to diet so he would look like the photo they showed him. Game appearance Character avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Sakamoto, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Restoration Riceball (維新のにぎりめし, obtained at the end of chapter 7) *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped from Owari Braves at Handa's taisen route) *'Topic': Foreign Language (外国語の話題, obtained around Raimon's second building Present) *'Encounter': Meet Sakamoto! (さかもとに会おう！(料亭), at the restaurant in Bakumatsu era near the community master) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Sakamoto, 10 characters have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickels (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped from Goggle Divers at Kisaragi Mako's taisen route) *'Item': Sensu no Yoisensu (センスのよい扇子, randomly dropped from Flash Dancer (フラッシュダンサー) outside the Kogarashi manor) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou dorm car 3) *'Record': Space Time S-Ranker (時空ルートのSランカー, S-rank Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Taisen route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Real Legends' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Real Legends' *'Bakumatsu Daybreaks' Gallery Sakamoto In Raimon Uniform CS 28 HQ.png|Sakamoto in the Raimon uniform. CS 26.png|Sakamoto accidentally landing on top of Nishiki. Nishiki and Tenma complimenting Sakamoto CS 28 HQ.png|Nishiki and Tenma complimenting Sakamoto. Sakamoto photo CS 29.png|Sakamoto making the same pose as his photo from the future. IG-10-029.PNG|IG-10-029. Trivia *According to the game Raimon visited his era in 1867 so he was 31 years old then. See also *Sakamoto Ryouma Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users